Tales the Final Frontier
by Intergalactic-Killer
Summary: A Collection of Drabbles concerning the crew members of the Enterprise. Of course, I'm bias and they are almost all about Spock.
1. Disclaimer and Other Information

I started this particular collection to house a few of my drabbles that tend to pop up from time to time. I hope you enjoy this collection as it will grow continuously. I'm pretty sure that there are several mistakes both huge and small in the grammar and spellings. I ask that you please forgive these and look past them.

These are just random bits of stories therefore I do not want to both a possible Beta with them. Please enjoy and leave me some feedback if you enjoy or even if you do not. Tell me what you don't like so I can work on improving my writing style.

I'm also up for any ideas or requests if you have any. I also do a few rps if you are interested interested in that. Please feel free to contact me at the _ imagery _ black _ soul _ Hotmail . Com Of course you have to take out the spaces. I look forward to hearing from you.

And last but not least...A disclaimer.

I do not own Star Trek or any of his respective characters. I do not make any money from these writings nor do I intend to use them for profit.


	2. Fight Like a Human

Amanda sighed as she gently ran the cold washing cloth over her young son's face, wiping away the remains of dirt and blood that clung to his cheeks and pooled under his nose. His flawless features were distorted with bruises, swollen making him seem so ….pitiful. He was silent through the entire ordeal taking it all with the regalement expected of him by his family. After all, he was Vulcan and Vulcans do not cry.

"Spock, can you tell me exactly what happened?"

Brown eyes locked onto Amanda's own as she reached placing a stray strand of black hair behind his pointed ears. Her fingers ran over his cheeks gracing the large abrasion that was sure to mark him for a weeks. The youth winced drawing back; something he rarely did under his mother's caress. Guilt, Pain, Fear all poured into those revealing human eyes before he quickly turned away.

"It is nothing to worry about, Mother. I ….handled the situation."

Spock had indeed handled the teasing and insults with the restraint of a practiced adult, but he was not one. When the subject breech of his mother came to play, something had snapped inside him and like a wild animal he pounced. His bruised knuckles were tell-tale signs of the scrimmage and the part he played in it.

"Spock...."

He winced under his mother's gentle yet firm tone. He wanted to tell her, talk to her, explain the reason behind his actions. Justify himself as an acting logical member of the party, but he could find no strong reasoning behind his thoughts. Turning back towards her, Spock hung his head in shame his growing bangs covering up his eyes.

"There was a ...fight."

"I can see that, Honey, but I need to know why. I can't save you from your father or T'Pau until I know why...."

Spock tried to form the words, keeping his emotions in check like he had been trained to do, but at nine years old this was still a difficult task for him. It would always be difficult; his human side was far to strong to be suppressed. Even if he didn't see it himself, his mother did. As his frame began to shake, words breaking up with nervous anxiety and fear, Amanda leaned down pulling her only child into a tight embrace. Her husband would not approve of this indulgence and comfort, but he was not here now. She was free to care for her son as she saw fit.

"They...The....I don't know why, mother. They insult me, insult father...." A small pause filled the room with silence as Spock snuggled closer to her chest. "They insult you....I just couldn't take it anymore."

"Shh...." Amanda began to make a rocking motion as she had done when he was just an infant and in desperate need of a nap. "It's okay, baby. I'm sure there was a valid reason behind your actions."

"Why do they do this? ...Why do they hate me? It is illogical to do so and very Un-Vulcan. Hate is an emotion...a bad one."

"Oh, Spock...sometimes people can be cruel. I had hoped you would be spared this, but I guess even a place such as Vulcan has its prejudice..."

"How do I change it...."

A small sniffle. As Amanda had expected, Spock had been silently weeping against her robe leaving small wet patterns across her front. She pulled him back so that she could look him in the eye. She once again began to gently stroke his features.

"Hold You Head High. Don't ever let anyone kill that fire burning in your heart, my son." A small smile spread across her features as her hand reached the tip of his small ear. "Live with all the passion of a Vulcan and fight like a human...."


	3. For You

_Italics= Thoughts_

Normal=What is really being said and going on

* * *

"Now, Spock..." Sarek paused to look down upon his youthful son, hands crossing underneath the longer sleeves of his brown robes. " I trust you to be on your best behavior. Today is a very important day for not only our family, but yours as well, my son."

Copying his father's stance, Spock raised one eye in question. He knew of course to what his Father was referring to, but did not understand why his tendency to attract trouble would come to light at this moment. Was he not standing here in his best robes? Was he not adapting the human saying 'Children are to be seen and not heard'? Wasn't he going through with something he truly did not wish to do?

Spock nodded silently accepting the small lecture with the grace befitting one with age much higher than his current standing. "Of course, Father..."

_'You're scared I'm going to embarrass you...' _

Sarek seemed to take his answer as true enough for his nodded and began walking once more down the graveled garden pathway. Planets of every shape, color, and size greeted the duo upon their journey, each sight more strangely appealing than the first. Like any human children, Spock was of course curious.

His hand reached out to caress a dangling flower bud only to be received with a reprimand swat. An emotional filled frown crossed over the young Vulcan's face only to disappear seconds later without a trace. He rubbed at his hand though it was his stinging pride that hurt more than anything now.

"You must not touch, Spock. These planets are foreign and not native to this planet. They could produce strange results to your physic."

"I am sorry, Father. I will..control myself better in the future."

_No, the council would not _ _allow anything dangerous to be brought planet side. You only are worried that your imperfect human-hybrid won't break anything....'  
_

"Please do so. I would hate to loose you to something so trivial as an allergy."

_Again you lie, Father. You only worry about Mother's feelings for you would change if her only blood son died while under your watch. She did not want this ceremony either, but the two of us are so illogical for you..._

Their journey started once again, a large estate built into the under side of a rock face growing closer and closer.

"Father, must we do this? Can the bonding can not wait until later? I do not know T'Pring at all. What if we are ...incompatible?"

"You will learn. This will be an adjustment, but you will be grateful for it in the future."

'_In other words, you don't really care. You want me to just shut up and deal with it like a good little boy_...

A sigh escaped Spock's lips as his head hung for a moment, black bangs covering his human eyes. This would be a great blow to his pride and self-esteem he was sure if the rumors of his future-wife were anything to be believed. She was considered a brat even amongst her supposed logical peers.

"What if she rejects me?"

"Spock, you are worrying. She has no reason to do such a thing."

"What about the fact I'm half-human..."

A silence hung in the air for a moment as Sarek turned raising an eye in his son's direction.

"You are Vulcan, Spock. There is no reason to reject you..."

'_Yet you do every time you look over the truth of my existence. It's your fault I do not live up to you expectations, Father. I did not ask to be born. If only you knew what I go through just for you....'_

"Of course, Father. I am allowing my emotions to compromise me."

"It is forgiven. Let us continue."


	4. The Look

Jim Kirk sighed to himself as he slumped down in the Captain's chair, crossing his legs in the process as the vastness of space played out before his blue eyes. Everything seemed to much like a dream to be real; the past months had be something straight out of a story book. A twisted and cruel storybook but a fairy tale none-the-less.

The whites of his eyes held several tiny red veins playing as a go-along to the growing black bags forming under them. Jim was exhausted and in need of a long relaxing slumber. Not that he would ever attempt that to anyone, for he was quite a stubborn young man. One didn't become the youngest Star-ship Captain in history without that trait.

"Captain..."

Kirk jumped, eyes wide for a moment as he tried to find the source of voice. Turning in a complete circle, he finally found his Target. Spock. His first officer and his friend whom at the moment was staring at him with a placid face and considered brown eyes. Those eyes....Again something that Kirk would never admit to anyone, but they were quite intoxicating.

"Yes, Mr. Spock?"

"I have been calling your name for several minutes, sir. Might I inquire if something is wrong? Do you require Dr. McCoy?"

"No, No..." Kirk waved his hands in emphasis sitting up and taking a proper stance. He always hated it when people fussed over him. It made him feel useless and weak to an extent; a child that had to be watched over. Something he intended never to be again. "I'm fine, Spock. Just a little tired as all. You know how that is right?"

Spock raised one eye in a questioning manner placing his hands behind his back.

"I'm guessing not.....Do Vulcans even need sleep?"

"Not as much as you require...."

The answer was silent but still filled with the tell-tale signs of worry. No matter how much the taller male tried to hide his concern, the human in him always gave it away. Kirk liked that about him. He had developed the ability to read his first officer very well even if the others still couldn't.

"If I got some sleep, would you stop looking at me like that?"

"Affirmative."

"Alright, fine...You have the Com."

Spock nodded as he moved to take up the now vacated seat under the watchful eye of his Captain. Jim shook his head as he moved towards the lift.

"You know, Mr. Spock, you have one killer puppy dog look..."


	5. Turn the Other Cheek

Diplomacy. By the ancient text of Merriam-Webster, it is defined as 'skill in handling affairs without arousing hostility'. An ambassador by both choice and election, Sarek of Vulcan faced its challenges everyday; fighting for a brighter future. His words were his sword for they could cut quickly into the sins of stupidity and ignorance; his calmness and logical thinking acting as his shield against emotional barrages. Nothing could compromise, nothing could distract him from his duty. Well almost anything.

"Father," Sarek looked down upon his young son raising his right brow in response. Although the youth's face was clear and tranquil, it was quite easy for him to detect the nervous confusion dancing across his son's human brown eyes. "Why do they fight? They are of the same people. It is illogical..."

"Any type of fighting is illogical, my son. It is quite as simple to use our intelligence and.." A small pause as he contemplated the best way to approach the situation, curbing his statements to something Spock could relate to and understand. "It is as your mother says when your cousins and yourself have conflicts."

Spock's own brow's shot up, almost mimicking his father exactly. "To not make her come over there?" Brown eyes blinked a few times rapidly as if processing data. In many ways, Spock was wise beyond his years holding information that others would die to achieve. He had been blessed in that fashion. In other ways, Spock was closely related to his fully-human counterparts at the age of seven, naive and pron to misunderstand. "Are we going to allow Mother at them, Father? If so, I do not believe her tactics would work so well against these people, and I do not see any corners...."

"Spock, you misunderstand." Sarek raised his hand successfully silencing the boy. If he did not stop him now, Spock would continue onward for several more moments, during that time he might even forget to breath. "I simply mean her old earth saying, "It is the bigger man who can turn his cheek and walk away from a violent encounter."

More silence. It seemed that his son was considering his words deeply. The very idea that a child was more capable to understand that fighting had no gains amused him. The fact that it was his own offspring filled him with silent pride.

"Father...."

Sarek paused, head turning slightly so that he could look at Spock directly.

"It is physically impossible for one to turn their cheek. Unless, one turns their heads. Why would one not simply say, 'It is the bigger man that turns his head'? And if that is so, can't anyone turn their head? I do not understand...."

"Maybe it is better, my son, to continue this discussion when there is no work to be done?" He moved outstretching his arms gesturing for Spock to walk with him once more. "Come now, the council will begin their debates soon and the opportunity to gain answers for your questions will be missed."


	6. A Step towards the Future

"Spock, please...I.."

Amanda paused placing her hands on either side of her son's face, doing her best to fight off the tears threatening to spill from her eyes. The loud noises of the shuttles drowning out their conversation to everyone's ears but their own. He leaned into her, she noticed, accepting her gentle embrace and fully understanding all the love and devotion she placed within it. His own hands were placed over hers, dwarfing them with his larger size. It was becoming more obvious by the minute, despite his lack of emotion, this departure was going to be just as hard upon himself if not more so.

"Mother, I must do this. I need..."He paused sighing his hands dropping, disappointment radiating from his every pore. "Father decided not to attend today?"

"Oh, Spock.." Amanda leaned forward embracing him, forgetting the Vulcan taboos momentarily. She could not allow him logically to leave, her only blood-son, without one last embrace. It was hard enough on her conscience that her step-son had not been giving this one last privilege of family before his departure. "He loves you, you know he does. He just does not know how to show it properly. Stubborn man..."

"Grandmother Grayson once told me 'It takes an equally stubborn woman to stand beside a stubborn man'. Was she correct in her observation?"

A smile threatened to spread across her features. It was often said that Vulcan had no-sense of humor. The person who debated this had obviously not met her son or in his better moods her husband. Amanda pulled away allowing her son to see the mirth dancing across their shared eyes. "I would have to agree with her on that, but it is also said that stubbornness is genetically inherited...."

Spock opened his mouth to return the answer to her small tease only to be interrupted by the loud ship-horn calling passengers to the now ready shuttle. The sadness returned ten-fold threatening to rip them both, mother and son, apart. "You will call me and write?"

"As I promised, a call once every week and a letter once a month as logically needed."

Nodding, she moved straightening his cloth from the wrinkles she had placed in them during their small embrace. "I love you, Spock. This is hard you know..my little boy all grown up and leaving me."

"Mother, might I place a quotation into your present state of mind?"

"Of course."

"I heard a song upon Earth during one of the few summers we spent with your parents. I believe it was called 'The Baby'. While it does not affect me ...I think you will find some of the words to be correct."

"You will be safe?"

"Have you ever known me to place myself at risk?" He paused shaking his head as she leveled him with a knowing look. "On purpose, Mother. There is a difference."

"I know, but you're so prone to accidents."

He nodded, both brow's rising. "You are correct. They do seem to be attracted to me." Another whistle as the few remaining stragglers were being called to board. "I have to go now, Mother. Starfleet is waiting...."

"And they are damned lucky to have you..."

"Mother!"

"Don't argue with your mother, Spock. You don't know how special you really are, how much good you're going to do." She smiled a single tear running down her cheek. "Now go before I find a way to force you to stay."

"You will tell Father that ..."

"I will tell him. Don't worry, everything will be just fine."

"Fine is unacceptable.." Another tease as he offered the equivalent of a smile, nodding once. He sighed turning, walking towards his future is slow strides. Prolonging the moment as long as necessary to overcome his fears. They said Vulcan's didn't feel fear. That statement was very much incorrect. Vulcan just did not allow fear to drive them.


End file.
